


The Butterfly, The Prince and The Piggy

by GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21



Series: Yuri on Ice; My version [1]
Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21/pseuds/GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21
Summary: Anastasia Heaven aka Anya is an ice skater as well but she doesn't like to see it as a competition but freedom of her painful past. Viktor thinks she's a caterpillar with the wanting to be a butterfly but she's afraid to show her true colors and Yuuri wants to show her the feeling of being wanted.





	1. Race Against Time

>   
>  _It can't be true_   
>  _That I'm losing you_   
>  _The sun cannot fall from the sky_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _Can you hear heaven cry_   
>  _The tears of an angel_   
>  _The tears of an angel_   
>  _The tears of an angel_   
>  _The tears of an angel_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _Stop every clock_   
>  _Stars are in shock_   
>  _The river would run to the sea_   
>  _I won't let you fly_   
>  _I won't say goodbye_   
>  __I won't let you slip away from me-- Tears of An Angel by RyanDan_ _
> 
> * * *

 

 

_The world seemed to be a blurry vision to him except when he stepped in the hospital to his lover waiting for him with tears in his blue eyes. They embraced as he cupped his lover's face. Yuuri felt the sliver tear soaked hair as he embrace him. Sure they have embraced times before but nothing like this. She was their main priority right now._

"She's in surgery right now but she's alive... Thank God... It was so cruel with the time... It was touch and go... Stupid bastard!" Viktor grumbled but then breathed with a soft smile reassuring that the world was slowly going back to the present as they were together and she was alive. But Yuuri noticed the faded crimson red color on his lover's hands.

Yuri sighed softly with relief that he didn't know he was holding. They sat down waiting that long wait that everyone dreaded.    
"Thank God..." He smiled but then frowned. "So what happened?"

 

Having their hands intertwined as Viktor began telling him what happened. But Yuuri was halfway listening to his lover as the memories were flooding back to him. 


	2. The Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia Heaven thought today was going to be a normal day at the Ice Castle Skating Rink but that's going to change her life forever

_A couple months before the accident;_

 

_Anastasia Heaven smiled as she began spinning around feeling the small breeze of the ice rink on her legs. She felt so free when she skated. Made her forget. Her coffee brown hair twirled as she spun. She felt the music in her soul. She giggled as she began skating around. Doing tricks and jumps. Sure she was competitive but she loved to skate. She panted as she was finished with a quadruple axel jump. She felt so proud of herself. Then she saw them. Her idols. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. She blushed as she passed them._

> "Wow... They are so amazing and very talented... I can't believe that they are here..."

Viktor smiled as he looked up at Yuuri. "My little piggy prince... You look so cute today..." Yuri blushed blood red.

"Viktor..." He cooed. Then he saw the rest of the skaters. "It's surely a full house today..." Viktor chuckled. "I know... This is a free day of skating for you... And for me to watch you..." That Russian accent made Yuuri's heart melt every time he heard it. But he nodded as he began going on the rink. Viktor smiled as he sat down and began watching his lover.

 

> Then he began hearing whispers from some young ladies who were mocking a skater who was skating the same rink that his Yuuri was. _"...yeah... I heard she's so fat that they won't let her skate professionally..." "I heard her weight broke the scale..."_  
> 
>  
> 
> The girls laughed as they pointed to the girl. Viktor looked at the girl. She had coffee brown hair good skating potential but lacking something and he noticed that she was a bit overweight but it wasn't slowing her down. She was like a caterpillar he noticed. Anastasia gasped as she saw that Viktor... _Yes Viktor Nikiforov_ was staring at her.

She began to feel overwhelmed but then she gasped as she heard the whispers. She wasn't that fat. Sure she had a bit of a bump of a stomach. She began to feel unloved and unimportant. She began feeling like an empty shell. Viktor sighed as he saw Anastasia's demeanor change. He whistled for Yuuri to come to him. Yuuri was confused. He skated to his lover. "What's wrong my Viktor?" Viktor pointed to Anastasia who was slowly skating and was backed up by a corner. Yuuri tilted his head.

 

"She was happy when I last saw her... What happened?" Viktor's face changed to a scowl. "Some girls called her fat..." Yuuri's face changed as well. He growled under his breath. "That's not even right... Sure she's got a small pudge but she's not huge..." Viktor nodded. "I think that she has hidden potential like you did and she needs something else that she'll tell us in time..." Yuuri smiled and nodded as he knew Viktor knew how to make that young woman to break free like a butterfly.

 

After all he did it with him. His thoughts were broken with Viktor's whistling for the woman to come to them. Anastasia gasped as she heard the whistle of Viktor and mentioning that he wanted to talk to her. Her stomach began to feel like pancakes. She softly inhaled and exhaled as she skated to them. When she reached them she was met with their smiles.

> "Zdravstvuyte young caterpillar..." Viktor smiled as he greeted her. Anastasia was taken by surprise by the nickname that Viktor called her. _'A caterpillar...' she thought. 'Why... Never mind that... He's talking to you... Be kind and thoughtful of talk back...'_ Anastasia smiled. "Hello. I'm Anastasia Heaven but I being called Anya. It's a honor meeting you both Yuri and Viktor. You guys are amazing." She giggled. Yuri smiled as he shook her hand. "The pleasure is ours... And thank you for the support..."
> 
>  

Anya couldn't believe that she was talking to her idols. Viktor smiled as they were getting acquainted with Anya. She was a sweetie. Then Yuri had an idea. "How about we all go to my family's hot springs and have some pork cutlet bowls..." Anastasia gasped. "You guys really want me to hang out with you?"

 

The couple nodded as Anya covered her mouth and squealed. She couldn't believe it. Viktor's chuckle was heard since he saw this before with Yuuri when he became his coach. "Let's get going!" Viktor smiled. 


	3. The Talk about Anya and Pork Cutlet Bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group gets home. Viktor and Yuuri discuss of having Anya around and someone else has been touched by Anya's kindness

Anastasia gasped as they arrived at the small hot springs. She giggled. Then she felt two hands holding on to hers. On her left was Viktor who was smiling like a fool and on her right was Yuuri.

 

She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. When she took off her shoes she was jumped on by a beautiful dog who licked her face lovingly. She laughed as the wet tongue touched her face. Viktor smiled as he looked at Yuri who was laughing as well.

"It seems like Makkachin likes you... And he has an amazing taste in people..." Viktor chuckled.

"Well I like him too..." Anya smiled more as she began scratching Makkachin's stomach which the beautiful animal wag his tail and lick her face more.

Yuuri pulled Viktor aside. "I understand that you and I want to know more about Anastasia..."

"Anya..." Viktor smiled as he watched his furry companion and the young woman who was making his heart swell up with joy.

"Yes... Anya... My bad. But what if she's a bad person... What if she's got secrets... What if..." Yuuri began questioning as Viktor's chuckles broke his thoughts. "Whats so funny?"

Viktor smiled. "I love you my little piggy prince but I don't think Anya's dangerous... But I do think she has secrets but she'll tell us when she's ready..."

When Makkachin left for some water Anya watched her idols or as Viktor wanted her to call them her friends talk. This made her nervous. She never had friends before. That's why she skated.

But Viktor and Yuuri were changing that. She knew that soon she had to them her darken past. But not now. Now she was enjoying the fun.

They came back from their discussion. Viktor was smiling with Yuuri's hand in his. And that's when Anya noticed the beautiful golden rings. But she didn't want to pry so she would ask them later. 

"Now... Let's have some food and then a bath..." Viktor smiled more.

"What's there to eat?" Anya smiled.

Yuuri smirked. "Pork Cutlet Bowls!"

Anya never had any pork cutlet bowl before. But then again she never had any luck finding friends until now. So she smiled more.

"Okay!" She smiled. "Let's have some pork cutlet bowls..."

 

When she watched Viktor and Yuuri eat she noticed that they were so sweet together. 


	4. The Hints of a Hidden Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cooling off in the springs Anastasia realizes that Viktor and Yuuri were making her feel strange... What was this feeling?

Anya smiled as she felt the coolness of the water on her bare skin. She let out a sigh of relaxation. 

"This feels so good and after those pork cutlet bowls... This really hits the spot..." She giggled. 

"I know right..." Viktor smiled as he and Yuuri were coming towards her and they were coming her way. And they were naked. Her face turned blood red with blushing. She never saw a nude man let alone two of them. 

"Y- Yeah..." Anya stammered out. She felt so embarrassed. 

"Anya... What's wrong?" Viktor asked as he got in the water causing small amount of waves which made Anya feel more uncomfortable. Didn't he know about boundaries? 

Yuuri smiled as he whispered softly in Viktor's ear as Viktor's face blushed. "Ah... My bad... I'm making this awkward... We'll leave..." 

The couple began to leave. Anya began feeling like if they left it would be like they were leaving her forever. Like everyone else had done in her hidden past. She gasped out as she held out her hand. 

"Please stay!" Anya said in a voice that Viktor and Yuuri realize that it sounded like a small child. 

Yuuri smiled as he looked at his lover. Viktor nodded. "We'll stay..." 

Anya smiled. They were making her feel comfortable and like something she never felt before. What was it?


	5. Flashback Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is having some flashbacks and wonders what to tell Viktor

Anya sighed as she sat on the bed. She began brushing her hair. She closed her eyes as the sounds were coming back to her 

"...You won't be an ice skater... You're a nobody..."

"I am not!!!"

"No child has followed their dreams here!!!"

Years ago;

Young Anya was in at the frozen pond and smiled as she was using her shoes as skates. She snunk watching the ice skating program the night before and watched Viktor winning another gold medal. She knew that she had to meet him. It was her dream. Not being stuck at the orphanage. Sure nobody adopted her but she was fine with that. But Ms. Sara was a witch. Saying her dreams were trash. She had to escape from this hell. 

A knock on the door broke Anya's thought process as Viktor opened the door; smiling. 

"Anya!!" He hugged her. 

Anya smiled as she returned the hug. 

"Are you okay!? I was passing through and heard a small whimper." 

"Oh." Anya looked down. "I'm fine..."

Viktor didn't believe it. He sat by her side. "You are lying... Tell me..." He took her hands and kissed them lightly. 

Anya blushed red as his soft lips touched her knuckles. They felt like slik. 

"I-- I... Umm..." She debated whether to tell him. What would he think about her?


	6. The Unspoken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya knew that Viktor was there for her but she couldn't take it anymore. Her past had to be told.

"Well my caterpillar..." Viktor looked at Anya with a warm smile. 

Anya sighed as she knew it wouldn't hurt to tell him. She looked at him with truthful eyes. 

"I'm an orphan... My parents left me... They never cared about me... Which is fine but I never understood that feeling of being wanted or loved..." She began brushing aside her hair feeling better than she did earlier. It felt good telling Viktor about her past. All of it. The orphanage home and Ms. Sara. 

Viktor couldn't believe it. This young woman was abandoned by her parents, verbally emotional and mental abused. He knew why she was afraid when he and Yuuri left the spring. She hated being alone. And those girls who mocked her where making her build up more walls in her self-esteem and heart. He took her hands and held them to his heart. 

"Anastasia Heaven... I'd be honored if you would be apart of our me and Yuuri's family..."

Anya gasped as she felt Viktor's heartbeat and the word of being a family. Her eyes began to water. 

"Really!?" Anya choked out from her overwhelming feelings. 

Viktor smiled and nodded as he cupped her face. He knew that she was feeling overwhelmed with all this love. 

Anya smiled as she hugged him. "Yes! I've got a family..." 

Viktor smiled as he rubbed her back as they hugged. 

Yuuri stood by the door. He wiped his eyes from his glasses. He knew that they had to be the best the damn best family for Anya.


	7. The Snow Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being snowed in at the Springs; Viktor and Yuuri try to make the best of it for Anya or she makes the best of it too.

Anya smiled as she woke up feeling way better than the the day before. Talking to Viktor about her past made this feeling of being light as a feather. She sighed as she got up from her bed and felt a small chill. She shivered as she opened the curtains and gasped as she saw the snow. 

"It's so beautiful and magical..." She giggled as she held her arms around herself trying to be warm. 

"Yes it is..." Viktor's voice chimed in as he and Yuuri came in. 

Anya smiled more as she looked at her friends. She never felt so happy to see a pair of guys like this before. 

Yuuri sat down on a chair as Viktor sat on her bed. 

"Looks like we are snowed in for the day..." Yuuri said as he stared at her. 

"So... That means..." Anya started to say as Viktor finished. 

"Snow Day!!!" He chuckled. 

Anya smiled. "I could make some hot chocolate..." 

The pair arched their eyebrows. "What's hot chocolate?" They asked. 

Anya gasped in shock. "You guys never had hot chocolate before?" 

The pair shook their heads as Anya smiled and went to her small suitcase and pulled out some hot chocolate mix. "This is hot chocolate... I'll make it for you..."

Minutes Later; Anya came back from the kitchen holding two cups. 

"Be careful... They're hot..." She smiled. 

The pair took their cups and blew to cool down their drinks. 

Anya waited with excitement as her friends took a sip of their hot chocolate. 

Viktor smiled as he sipped his cup first. His eyes were huge with the deliciousness of the drink. 

"This is so good!!" He smiled as he drunk some more. 

Anya giggled as Viktor had a chocolate mustache. 

Then it was Yuuri's turn as he felt the hot chocolate go down his throat. It was creamy and smooth with the chocolate flavor. A small moan of delight was known to the group. 

Anya smiled. "I think that this snow day will be an amazing one..."

Viktor nodded and smiled as he looked at her. "Indeed it will be since Yuuri and I have decided last night that we will train you!" 

Anya's eyes widened. "What?!"

 

Be Continued...


	8. Dark Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An obsessive compulsive fan watches Yuuri and Viktor's very move. He knows that they will be his. He just needs a plan

Steven Nightshade was your average person who did everything right. He had straight A's at school growing up, eat his vegetables and loved to watch the ice skating events. He was skinny 5'7 and had blonde hair with hazel eyes. Sure he was smart enough but he lacked the talent to talk to any person who he liked. An example when he was younger he wanted to talk to his idol Viktor but froze up. Then he vowed when he would meet up with Viktor again he would tell him how he felt. But he changed his mind as he saw that Viktor had a boyfriend who was equally as cute. He smirked as he had a room filled with pictures of them. 

"I will tell them how I feel!!! So help me!!" He chuckled evilly as he kissed the picture of Yuuri and Viktor walking Makkachin. 

Steven smiled as he walked by the hot springs to his hiding spot and gasped quietly as he saw a young woman with chocolate brown hair and ivory colored skin with his lovers. He growled under his breath. 

"What the hell?!" He muttered. "Who's this snank?" 

He continued to watch and noticed as she was smiling and laughing with them.

"Anya... You are something else..." Viktor smiled. 

The woman blushed. 

Steven growled. "That should be me!! Who's this Anya think she is... Stealing my lovers... She will pay!!!" 

He growled again as he left to plan his revenge.


	9. The Snow Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is about to see what training with Viktor and Yuuri is all about. But will she make it or break it?

"Yes... Starting today Anastasia Heaven I Viktor and Yuuri will be your coaches..." Viktor smiled as Yuuri was still drinking the hot chocolate. 

Anya was in shock. Her friends/ her idols wanted to make her a phenomenal skater. She began rubbing her hands together. 

"I... I... I am flattered that you guys want to do this... But what happens when I let you guys down..." Anya stammered out and yelped in surprise as Yuuri hugged her. 

"We have faith in you Anya... Look what happened with me... I thought I would fail but Viktor gave me confidence and love only like he can..." Yuuri smiled as he lifted up their hands and that's when Anya gasped in awe. 

"Those rings... Are so beautiful..." Anya smiled as she made her hand into a fist and gently put it in her other hand. "Let's do it!! You two will make me into a butterfly!! And I'll be damn good!!" 

Viktor smiled and chuckled. "That's the butterfly attitude we need." 

A Hour Later;

Anya inhaled and exhaled as she began to tie her skates. "You can do this Anya... You're a butterfly like Yuuri and Viktor said..." She smiled as she got on the rink. It was only them. She liked that. 

Viktor and Yuuri held each other as they watched Anya warming up. 

"She does remind me of you my Piggy Prince..." Viktor chuckled softly as Yuuri just smiled. 

"Shut up you tease..." 

Anya sighed as she began building up some momentum and jumped a triple toe loop. 

"Yes!" She cheered herself. 

"Wonderful job Anya!!" Viktor said. "Now try to skate to this!"

Yuuri pulled out a CD player. 

Anya's eyes widened. "Oh no..." She muttered. 

Viktor smiled as he pushed the play button and some music came on. 

"...Can you hear my heartbeat? ..." 

Anya closed her eyes and began listening to the music and the rhythm. She began spinning and then jumping. 

Her spirit was thinking about how everything was working fine but then she began hearing the voices of her past. 

"You won't get fame..."

"She's so fat!!"

"Anastasia!! You're a nobody!!"

Anya began to hyperventilating as she began to spinning out of control and landed on her butt; crying. 

Viktor and Yuuri gasped as they ran to her. 

"Anya!! Can you hear us!?" 

"Anya!?"

"Yuuri she's having a panic attack..." Viktor whispered softly as he rubbed her back. 

Yuuri knew how she was feeling. He began to whispering something in her ear as she began breathing normally. 

Anya's eyes snapped opened as she saw her friends as she hugged them. 

Unknown to the group was Steven taking pictures of them. He chuckled. 

"This is pure gold..."


	10. Thinking About Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is planning to make Anya pay. Question is how.

Steven smiled evilly as he looked over the pictures he took. The computer's screen glowed as he chuckled softly. 

"This Anya is afraid of letting Viktor and Yuuri down... Awww what a damn shame... And what a stupid weakness!! Dumb bitch!" 

He smirked as he watched the clip of her having the panic attack. 

 

"I'm sorry Viktor and Yuuri... I can't do it... I'm not the butterfly you thought I was..." Anya's voice said on the speakers. 

Steven made a fist and slammed it hard on his desk. 

"It should be me!!!! I'm a butterfly... I worked my ass off..." 

Years Ago;

A young Steven Nightshade smiled as he worked on a triple toe loop and a quadruple Salchow. Everyone applauded him. He chuckled softly as he finished his free program with a sit spin. Then they showed up. His idols. Viktor and Yuuri. His heart began beating uncontrollably fast. 

Viktor smiled as Yuuri held his hand. They were talking about their dinner plans. 

Viktor saw the young boy and his smile widened a bit 

"Nice work kid and you might be good as Yuuri and I some day..."

Present Day;

"I'm stronger than the both of you and your damn butterfly prodigy..." Steven grumbled. "Now that I know her weakness..." He began laughing and then began coughing as he laughed too hard.   
"But how..."


End file.
